El cumpleaños de Robin
by moskafleur
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Robin, y Franky no sabe qué regalarle a pesar de que el resto parece tenerlo muy claro. (Franky X Robin, y un poco de Sanji X Zoro al final)
1. Chapter 1

Los Mugiwara hacía varios días que había abandonado Thriller Bark con serias heridas pero que serían curadas por Chopper. Hacía ya unos días que empezó ha hacer frío dado que estaban a principios de febrero.

Día 2 de febrero:

El día empezó como un día cualquiera. Zoro estaba durmiendo en la cubierta, se suponía que le tocaba hacer guardia pero se había quedado dormido por lo que los buenos días de Nami hacia él fueron expresados con un puñetazo en la cabeza.

-¿¡Que demonios haces Nami!?¿No ves que estoy durmiendo?¡¿Cómo quieres que os defienda cuando nos ataque alguien si tengo sueño!? - dijo el peliverde

-¡No necesito que me defiendas, con la vara que me dio Usopp puede apañarmelas yo solita!Tu lo que tienes que hacer es vigilar el Sunny y por encima de todo mis mandarinos!- contestó la pelirroja

El estruendo que hacía no pasó inadvertido, Sanji que se encontraba preparando el desayuno salió corriendo de la cocina, dispuesto a "patearle el culo" a Zoro.

-¡Hey, Marimo!¡No le grites a mi Namicilla!- Gritó el rubio

-¡Tu calla cejas rizadas! - replicó

Mientras, a causa de los gritos de sus nakamas, los demás fueron despertándose poco a poco.

-¡Sanjiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii la comiiiiiiidaaa!- gritó Luffy desde su camarote

Por si aún quedaba alguien dormido, ese grito despertó al resto.  
Franky, que era uno de los que estaba tranquilamente dormido saltó de la cama al oír a Luffy. Hacía días que Franky no dormía bien, y por un día que había conseguido conciliar el sueño Luffy se lo había fastidiado. Lo que quitaba el sueño a Franky era, nada más y nada menos que Robin, bueno, no exactamente ella, sino su cumpleaños, o eso pensaba Franky. El día 6 de febrero iba a ser el cumpleaños de Robin y Franky no hacía más que darle vueltas a la cabeza pensando en qué podía regalarle, pero no se le ocurría nada. Desde que Franky se había unido a la banda siempre se había llevado muy bien con todos pero especialmente con Robin. Como tenían ambos una edad similar les resultaba gracioso verse como los "padres" de los demás. Había congeniado muy bien desde el principio. Eso sin contar que ambos se había salvado la vida innumerables veces hasta entonces.  
Franky había hablado mucho con Robin, y ella le había contado muchas cosas de su pasado: la tragedia de Ohara, cómo había conseguido sobrevivir hasta entonces... Pero Franky se había dado cuenta de que le había contado todo esto de forma muy objetiva; en ningún momento le había expresado sus sentimientos. A Franky eso le entristecía aunque no sabía por qué.

-¡El desayuno está listo!- gritó Sanji desde la cocina, que sacó a Franky de su empanamiento mañanero.

Franky se vistió y fue a desayunar. Cuando entró en el comedor, la escena era de lo más pintoresca: Luffy comía sin parar y le robaba el desayuno a Usopp, Chopper y Brook charlaban tranquilamente, Nami seguía regañando a Zoro, que la ignoraba olímpicamente, y Sanji servía a Nami con corazones en los ojos. Ahí faltaba alguien. Robin.

-Hey, ¿dónde está Robin?- preguntó

-Se encontraba mal, está durmiendo- contestó Nami, haciendo una pausa en su discusión con Zoro

"¿Se encuentra mal? Espero que no sea nada. Nico Robin." pensó Franky

- ¡Oh!¡Mi Robinceta!¡Le prepararé algo calentito para que se ponga mejor!- dijo Sanji

-Prepárale lo que quieras pero no se lo vas a llevar tu- contestó la pelirroja

-¿Por qué no, Nami-san?-contestó el cocinero, con evidente descontento

-Porque necesita descansar y tú no eres el más indicado. Estará en camisón, y no queremos que manches su cuarto de la sangre que te salga por la nariz- contestó la pelirroja divertida

Eso ofendió a Sanji, que miró con disgusto a Nami, quién se apresuró a hacerle cambiar la cara con una sola frase.

-Oh... vamos Sanji... no lo digo a mal solo... hazlo por mí... - dijo Nami poniendole ojitos

- Ay... lo que tu digas Nami-san – contestó Sanji con su cara de enamorado

Usoopp, Luffy, Chopper, Brook y Zoro salieron a la cubierta para practicar sus actividades, cosa que en el caso de Luffy era hacer el tonto y cantar con Brook. Mientras, Sanji lavaba los platos y Nami teminaba de desayunar acompañada de Franky. Nami notó preocupado a Franky.

- Franky, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Nami sacando a Franky de sus pensamientos

-¿Eh?- contestó – Tranquila, estoy ¡SUPER!- contestó con una sonrrisa algo forzada.

-Vamos Franky, cuentame

-Está bien... Verás dentro de 4 días es el cumpleaños de Robin...-

-¡Ah!Haha, eso ya lo sé, ¿cuál es el problema con eso?-interrumpió Nami

-Mmm... que no se que regalarle- contestó

-Bueno, no se lo digas a Robin, pero yo he decidido hacerle un retrato. Los demás creo que también han decidido qué regalarle ya. No sé... podrías regalarle algo que inventes... ya sabes, algo especialmente para ella y eso, ¿no?- dijo la pelirroja

-Ya, pero ¿el qué?- contestó Franky con visible nerviosismo

-¡Oh!¡Vamos Franky, no te preocupes, es Robin, cualquier cosa le gustará!¡Es sólo un cumpleaños!-respondió Nami poniendo fín a la conversación, pues se levantó y salió a cubierta.

-"Sólo un cumpleaños..."- se repitió Franky mentalmente poniendo la mirada fija en la pared de enfrente – "Da igual si es sólo un cumpleaños. El problema es que es ella"

CONTIRUARÁ...


	2. Chapter 2

Franky terminó de desayunar y se fue a su habitación de trabajo. No paraba de pensar en qué podía regalarle a Robin por su cumpleaños. Rebuscaba y rebuscaba entre sus planos por si encontraba algún objeto bonito para Robin. "Cualquier cosa le gustará", las palabras de Nami seguían la cabeza de Franky. "Y una mierda, cualquier cosa no me vale", respondió Franky mentalmente.

-¡Tierra a la vista!- gritó Usopp que estaba en la torre de vigía

Minutos después, Franky salió de la habitación y se dirigió a cubierta, donde estaban todos preparándose para desembarcar.

-A ver chicos, yo tengo que ir de compras y Sanji vendrá conmigo para llevarme las bolsas- comenzó ha hablar Nami.

- Lo que tu digas Nami-saaaaaan – contestó Sanji desde el fondo del barco  
- Yo tengo que comprar cosas para hacer mis medicinas, lo último lo gasté todo curando a Zoro – dijo Chopper

- Pues yo quiero sake – dijo Zoro adormilado

- Las cuerdas de mi violín están algo gastadas, así que yo iré a comprar unas nuevas - comentó Brook

- Yo voy porque necesito pólvora – dijo Usopp

- ¡Yo no pienso quedarme en el barco!¡Yo también quiero aventuras! - gritó Luffy que no paraba de pegar saltos

- Luffy, si algo hemos aprendido estando en tu tripulación, es que siempre que desembarcas armas jaleo – dijo Nami con mirada acusadora

- ¡He dicho que voy!¡Yo soy el capitán y quiero ir! - replicó Luffy

- Como quieras... - contestó Nami – Franky, Robin se encuentra mal, sigue en su camarote, quizás es mucho pedir...

- ¡Sí! - contestó sin dejarla terminar

- Franky quizás es mucha tarea para una sola persona cuidar el barco y echar un viztazo de vez en cuando a Robin... - siguió la pelirroja

- No, de verdad, estaremos bien, no os preocupéis, ¡divertíos! - respondió Franky

- Franky, ya que Nami no me deja... Llévale a Robin el café que le he preparado, está en la cocina en una taza cubierta con un pequeño plato para que no se le vaya el calor. - dijo Sanji con resignación

Mientras los Mugiwara desembarcaban, Franky fue a la cocina a por el café, y se dirigió a la habitación de Robin. Hacía ya un rato que había hablado con Chopper y le había informado de que Robin tenía 37'8 de fiebre, no era preocupante pero necesitaba descansar,es posible que hubiese cogido frío en algún momento. Franky caminaba hacía la habitación de Robin. Cuando solo quedaban algunos pasos, empezó a aumentarle el pulso. Le sudaban y temblaban las manos por lo que la taza de café se tambaleaba. No entendía por qué le pasaba eso. Se detuvo ante su puerta, llamó y esperó una respuesta, pero nadie respondió. Llamó una segunda vez pero nadie respondió. Giró el picaporte y entró en su habitación. Nada más entrar un olor a flores, característico de Robin, le inundó y le provocó una sonrrisa bobalicona.

"Venga Franky, haz lo que has venido a hacer y ve a vigilar el barco" se dijo a sí mismo.

Avanzó unos metros por la habitación hacia su cama. Se fue fijando en cómo había decorado Robin su cuarto, después de que él lo creara especialmente para ella. Vió sus libros colocados cuidadosamente sobre los estantes, la ropa del día anterior sobre el perchero, un sombrero que, según Luffy había llevado en Arabasta, etc...  
Franky llegó a su cama y dejó el café sobre la mesilla de noche. Se quedó observándola unos segundos. Sus cabellos oscuros como el azabache y con un brillo azulado estaban desperdigados sobre la almohada, tenía los ojos completamente cerrados, sus largas pestañas descansaban sobre la parte superior de sus mejillas, su boca estaba entreabierta y respiraba profundamente, haciendo que de sus labios saliese un leve susurro que hizo que Franky bajara totalmente la guardia y la mirara con dulzura. Franky le dio un leve toque en el hombro para despertarla.

- Robin, te he traído un café... - susurró Franky

Robin no se despertaba, por lo que Franky le puso la mano en la frente para comprobar su fiebre ¡Estaba ardiendo! Franky buscó nervioso el termómetro y se lo puso en la boca, Robin, instintivamente cerro los labios sobre él a pesar de que no estaba consciente. Pasaron 3 min, que a Franky le parecieron una eternidad, durante los cuales se dedicó a frotarse las manos porque hacía bastante frío y a mover las piernas levemente, síntoma de estar nervioso. Retiró el termómetro. ¡Robin tenía 40 de fiebre! Franky se apresuró a buscar algo en los libros de Chopper y encontró un remedio, no sabía si funcionaría pero era lo único que podía hacer ya que Chopper había gastado todas las medicinas en Thriller Bark y por eso había ido a esa isla a comprar más.

Franky cogió unos paños y un barreño con agua fría y los dejó en remojo unos minutos. Se sentó en el borde de la cama de Robin y le puso un paño empapado en la frente. Notó como Robin se quejaba por que estaba muy frío, como respuesta, Franky le acarició el pelo. Estuvo poniendo y quitando paños fríos de la frente de Robin durante una media hora. Franky se había recostado a su lado y la acariciaba el pelo.

"Mierda", pensó Franky poniendo una cara de tristeza."Creo que me he enamorado"

Robin estaba inconsciente debido a la alta fiebre. Franky miraba tiernamente a Robin dormir y la acariciaba. Sabía que una vez se le pasara la fiebre no volvería a poder estar así con ella. Él era un cyborg y ella una guapísima e inteligente arqueóloga; además ella era totalmente humana, el haberse comido una Akuma no mi no influía en su condición.

"Es muy triste que yo jamás voy a poder olvidar este momento y ella ni siquiera sabrá que ha ocurrido", pensó Franky tristemente.

Franky tuvo el impulso de besarla. Ella no se iba a acordar de ello y él... bueno el terminaría de enamorarse de ella totalmente, pero merecería la pena.

"Solo un leve beso", pensó y se acercó hacía su boca, pero oyó un ruido en cubierta. Habían vuelto.

Se separó rápidamente de Robin, la tapó con la sabana hasta por encima de los hombros, y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Chapter 3

Franky corrió hacia la cubierta. No porque tuviera ganas de verlos, sino porque quería alejarse del cuarto de Robin cuanto antes. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era que supieran que había estado todo el tiempo cuidando de Robin y no del barco. Además, si se enteraban de que todo ese tiempo, no sólo estuvo con ella, sino que estuvo en su cuarto... Supuso que a Sanji no le sentaría muy bien, y enfadar a Sanji... No, no quería tener ningún problema con él. Franky fingió mucho interés por lo que había comprado y por la visita de sus nakamas a la isla, así que Luffy, Usopp y Brook se lo llevaron al comedor y se lo contaron todo con pelos y señales.

Chopper fue a dejar las medicinas en sus armarios y a poner en orden sus frascos de medicinas, Sanji fue a la cocina a preparar la comida y Zoro sogió una botella de sake y se tumbó en el césped del Sunny a tomar el sol y a beber.

Nami se acordó de Robin y fue a su cuarto para ver cómo estaba. Llegó a su cuarto y se acercó hasta la cama. Algo llamó su atención: un barreño con paños de agua. La cara de Nami se dulcificó. Franky había estado allí, y no solo para echarle un viztado a Robin. Al parecer había estado allí bastante tiempo. Nami vio tambbién el termómetro encima de la mesilla, donde también estaba el café que Sanji la había preparado, pero estaba entero, Robin no había bebido nada. Tocó la frente de Robin, tenía un poco de fiebre aún, pero nada serio, seguramente aquella misma noche ya se encontraía en perfecto estado.

Chopper llamó a la puerta, Nami le dio permiso y éste entró.

- ¿Y ese barreño? Me alegra que hayas tenido iniciativa Nami, eso le vendrá muy bien para la fiebre.

- Eeh... ¡Sí, bueno, de vez en cuando tengo mis momentos...!¡He,he,he! - Dijo Nami nerviosa.

- Nami, me gustaría hacerle algunas pruebas a Robin – Dijo Chopper

- Que forma tan sutil de decirme que me vaya, haha – dijo Nami sarcástica - es broma Choper, haz tu trabajo voy con los demás – continuó amablemente

Nami salió de la habitación. Tenía que hablar con Franky urgentemente. Entró en el comedor.

- Franky, ¿puedes ayudarme con una cosa? Me gustaría que me resolvieras algunos problemas con los cierres de la puerta de mi camarote – dijo Nami con total naturalidad, aunque ella sabía que era mentira.

- Claro, voy – contestó Franky

Salieron del comedor, pero cuando Franky iba a ir en dirección al cuarto de Nami, ésta le detuvo y le condujo hacia la torre del vigía. Una vez allí, Nami le hizo sentarse frente a ella.  
Franky estaba nervioso, no entendía aquella situación. Nami, por el contrario parecía divertirse.

- Franky, ¿sabes por qué estas aquí? - le preguntó

- No, ilumíname – dijo sarcástico

- No sabía que tuvieras conocimientos de medicina... - dijo Nami mirandole con malicia

- No los tengo, es algo que todos saben, aunque no lo recordaba por eso tuve que mirarlo en un libro de Chopper... - Franky se dio cuenta de que sin querer había confesado

Nami sonrreía satisfecha.

- Tranquilo, le dije a Chopper que fui yo – afirmó Nami

- Uff... gracias – respondió aliviado

- ¿Estuvistes todo el tiempo con ella, verdad? - preguntó Nami

- Sí... no me preguntes por qué, no te lo diré... - contestó

- Me subestimas, Franky. Es obvio que te gusta – respondió la pelirroja

- No es que me guste... - dijo el peliazul

- La quieres – contestó Nami

Franky asintió en silencio. Nami le dedicó una sonrrisa tranquilizadora y salió de allí.  
Unos 10 segundos más tarde, Franky salió de la torre y se dirigió al comedor dónde todos estaban comiendo.

- Chopper, ¿cómo se encuentra Robin? - preguntó Luffy

Franky intentó parecer indiferente, pero se dio cuenta de que sería peor, así que dejó que su preocupación fuera visible a los ojos de los demás.

- Bien, según mi pronóstico, esta noche ya estará bien – contestó el pequeño reno

Franky suspiró de alivio.

Aquella misma noche, estaban todos en la sala común, cada uno con sus respectivas aficiones: Luffy y Brook cantando, Chopper y Usopp riéndoles las gracias, Sanji y Zoro jugando al ajedrez, demostrando que no hay cosa en la que no compitan entre ellos, Nami dibujando algunos bocetos del Sunny, y Franky se limitaba a mirar los peces del acuario nadar de un lado para otro, cuando se abrió la puerta y Robin entró en albornoz.

- ¡Robin-chwan! - gritó Sanji con corazones en los ojos

- ¡Me alegra que estés bien ya! - dijeron Nami y Usopp

Durante unos minutos todo fueron abrazos y felicitaciones a Robin por su recuperación, después Sanji y los demás fueron al comedor a cenar. Robin se quedó en silencio mirando a Franky que estaba de espaldas a ella mirando el acuario. Estaba tan ensimismado que ni se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- ¿Franky? -

- ¿¡Eh?! - dijo Franky girándose sorprendido – Perdona, estaba pensando...¡Vaya, ya estás bien! Me alegro mucho, estábamos todos algo preocupados. Normalmente Chopper cura heridas físicas con un par de vendas y medicinas para el dolor, pero tu estabas enferma, es distinto... - Franky intentaba mantener una conversación, pero no quería aburrirla. Se sentía estúpido, sabía que el nerviosísmo de sus palabras era evidente, y tenía miedo de que ella se diera cuenta.

- Bueno, ya estoy bien. Eso sí, tengo algo de hambre, ¿te parece si vamos con los demás? - respondió la morena

Ambos se encaminaron al comedor, cenaron y disfrutaron de la fiesta que Luffy había decretado por la recuperación de Robin.

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Chapter 4

Habían pasado ya varios días de travesía. La vida a bordo era algo alborotada a los ojos de todos menos a los de Robin. Todos andaban con los preparativos para la fiesta del cumpleaños de Robin, mientras que ella, ajena a todo esto, se dedicaba a leer uno de sus innumerables libros.  
Nami, Luffy y Sanji se dedicaban a cuchichear sobre la comida del cumpleaños por los rincones mientras que Chopper impedía dormir a Zoro por pura diversión, y Brook, Usopp y Franky planeaban el entretenimiento.  
Franky miraba de reojo a Robin siempre que podía. Aún no había encontrado algo que regalarle y quedaba un día para el cumpleaños. El mundo se le venía encima, su regalo tenía que ser el mejor, el que más llamara su atención, pero sobre todo el que le hiciera sonrreír más que cualquiera.

- Perdonadme chicos, tengo que hacer un trabajo personal, ¿os prodíais encargar del resto solos? - preguntó Franky a sus nakamas

- ¡Claro! ¡Yohohohohohohoho! - contestó Brook

Franky se fue a su habitación de trabajo, se sentó frente a su mesa de tarbajo y se puso a pensar, seriamente, en el regalo. Pensó en Robin: tan delicada, pero tan fuerte... su olor a flores... su elegancia... ¡Ya está ! Su trono. Un trono, sería ideal, un trono robusto pero cómodo, perfecto para la cumpleañera, rodeado de flores para acompañar su fragancia natural; elegante y majestuoso, digno de una mujer así... Franky se perdía en sus pensamientos, pero se dió cuenta de que tenía poco tiempo y comenzó a fabricarlo como loco.

-

*Toc,toc,toc* llaman a la puerta de Robin

- ¿Se puede? - preguntó Nami

- ¡Nami!Pasa, pasa. - contesó la morena

Nami entró en su cuarto y caminó hacia donde estaba Robin, sentada en su silla reclinable junto a la ventana. Robin cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y lo depositó sobre sus muslos. Nami se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a ella, ambas se quedaron junto a la ventana, frente a frente.

- Robin, me gustaría hablarte de un tema... - comentó Nami

- Prosigue... - respondió la morena

- Iré a grano, ¿sientes algo por Franky? - preguntó la pelirroja sin pensárselo dos veces

Robin agachó la cabeza pensativa, después miró a Nami y sonrrió dulcemente.

-

Mientras tanto, los Mujiwara terminaban de preparar sus regalos para el día siguiente. Usopp, preparaba miles y miles de fuegos artificiales, de todos los colores, formas y tamaños; él sabía perfectamente que el color favorito de Robin era el violeta, así que decidió crear un conjunto de fuegos artificiales, que planeaba explotar a la vez, todos ellos de color violeta y que al caer, sus chispas tuvieran forma de pétalos de la flor del cerezo. Zoro, había comprado la botella de sake más cara del mercado; no sólo había desembarcado en la isla anterior para comprar muchas botellas y emborracharse, sino que había invertido gran parte del dinero que Nami le había racionado para las compras, en el regalo de Robin. Brook, había decidido componerle una bonita y alegre canción a Robin; las cuerdas que había ido a comprar a la isla eran para su violín puesto que la canción la había compuesto para violín, ensayó y ensayó para que todo saliese perfecto. Nami, había estado los últimos días pintándole un retrato a Robin, le había llevado varios días pero por fín estaba terminado, en su desembarco en la pequeña isla en la que estuvieron días antes había comprado pinturas, pinceles y varios lienzos. Sanji, había empezado esa misma noche con los preparativos de su regalo para Robin. Dadas sus habilidades con la cocina se había ofrecido (como era obvio) a preparar todo el menú, tarta de cumpleaños incluida, para el cumpleaños. Pero aún no había preparado nada, porque quería que todo estuviera fresco. Chopper, por su parte, creó algunos productos, como jabones, champú, perfume, etc... todo con olor a la flor del cerezo. Luffy, como gran capitán, hizo un gran regalo, literalmente... Compró una gran tela negra en la isla, y con sus ( escasas, muy, muy escasas ) dotes artísticas pintó el Jolly Roger de Robin: una calavera con sombrero de vaquero morado, y 6 brazos saliendo de ella.  
Franky, llevaba horas encerrado en su cuarto de trabajo. El trono estaba listo. Ese lugar iba a ser desde donde la cumpleañera comiese y recibiese los regalos. Franky estaba asombrado, ese era sin duda el mejor trabajo que había hecho desde la creación del Sunny. Era precioso: Todo ello estaba hecho en un metal brillante, su superficie estaba completamente adornada con motivos florales, hojas y ramas de metal entrelazadas, de ellas salían pétalos que desprendían un perfume embriagador, como el de la propia Robin. Sobre él, un gran y mullido cojín violeta. Franky, más que satisfecho con su obra, lo cubrió con una tela, para que si Robin entraba allí por accidente no lo viera inmediatamente. Se dio cuenta de que era un regalo perfecto, a los ojos de todos, pero quería regalarle algo en privado, algo que sirviese para que Robin se diera cuenta de lo que significaba para él.

Franky salió de la habitación y la cerró con llave para evitar imprevistos, como que Robin "descubriese el pastel". Salió a cubierta y se apoyó en la barandilla. Se quedó mirando el mar, mientras el viento agitaba su tupé. Hacía una noche preciosa, las estrellas iluminaban el cielo, cada una intentando ser más brillante que la anterior. Una luna inmensa rompía la oscuridad de la noche, proyectando su reflejo sobre el calmado mar. Franky se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que eran las 4 de la madrugada, no estaba solo en cubierta. Se giró un poco hacia la izquierda, y vio una estrella que brillaba más que el resto. Nico Robin. Apoyada en la barandilla de la cubierta superior, Robin observaba el horizonte en la misma dirección que Franky.  
Antes de delatar su posición, Franky decidió observarla discretamente un poco más. Sus cabellos oscuros ondeaban con el viento, y sus brazos descansaban apoyados sobre la barandilla dejando sobresalir parte de su cuerpo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, signo de que disfrutaba con aquello. Franky hizo solo un ligero movimiento, pero fue suficiente para que Robin se diera cuenta de que no estaba sola y se girara sobresaltada.

- ¡Franky! Me has asustado – dijo Robin

- Perdona, no quería molestar – contestó Franky, mientras subía las escaleras para encontrarse con ella

- No me molestas, en absoluto, Franky – dijo cálidamente mientras hacía un gesto para que Franky se acercara a ella.

Éste la hizo caso y se colocó a su lado en la barandilla

- Hace una noche preciosa, ¿verdad? - dijo Robin

- Sí... pero no más que t...-*`¿¡Pero qué cojones estoy diciendo!?*, pensó mientras interrumpía sus palabras

- ¿No más que qué? - dijo Robin confundida.

- Nada, nada, se me ha olvidado, he, he – dijo Franky con una risa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Tras pasar un rato en silencio...

- Es tarde, creo que voy a acostarme – dijo Robin - Hasta mañana, Franky-kun – continuó con un susurro que le puso la carne de gallina a Franky.

Franky continuó apoyado en la barandilla pensando en ella, mientras Robin bajaba peldaño a peldaño las escaleras. Cuando llegó al final de éstas, Robin sacó un brazo de la barandilla y acarició la mejilla de Franky. Éste, sorprendido, se giró pero Robin ya no estaba allí.

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. Chapter 5

Día 6, cumpleaños de Robin:

Eran las 8 de la mañana. Franky dormía plácidamente en su cama cuando una mano le tapó la boca, lo que le hizo sobresaltarse. Abrió los ojos y se encontró a Zoro, tapándole la boca con la mano. Cuando Franky se tranquilizó un poco, Zoro se sentó en una silla de la habitación.

- Perdona que te despierte de esta forma, pero es que si hubiese llamado habría hecho ruido y eso podría despertar a Robin. - susurró

- ¡Ah, claro! ¡Hoy es su cumpleaños!-respondió Franky en voz alta. Zoro le hizo bajar la voz con un gesto. - Perdón.

- Luffy ha hecho una especie de plan para el cumpleaños. Bueno lo cierto es que Luffy solo ha hecho de representante en la reunión, Nami es la que lo ha organizado, como siempre. - continuó el peliverde

- ¿Reunión? - preguntó Franky levantando una ceja

- Sí, verás, ayer vi que te acostaste muy tarde, así que no te he despertado, la reunión acaba de terminar, no ha durado mucho, pero faltando a ella has ganado media hora durante la cual has podido dormir. - siguió Zoro

- ¿Cómo que vistes que me acosté tarde? - dijo Franky algo nervioso. Si Zoro le había visto irse a dormir tarde es posible que estuviese en cubierta durante su encuentro con Robin. ¿Pero por qué estaba tan nervioso? Él no había hecho nada malo, ni de lo que debiese avergonzarse. Pero ella... le había acariciado. Lo había hecho, ¿verdad? Es cierto que él no vio a Robin, solo su brazo, ¿ y si, simplemente, lo había imaginado? Durante estos días no había parado de pensar en ella un sólo momento. ¿Y si se había sugestionado él sólo? Quizás no había ocurrido, sólo que él deseó que ocurriera. No podía ser, no podía habérselo imaginado, había sido demasiado real.

- Lo se porque ayer me tocaba hacer la guardia – hizo una pausa – es bastante aburrido, y me entra sueño, pero si me duermo y Nami se entera... soy más fuerte que ella, pero si peleo contra ella Sanji se pondrá de su parte, y serían dos... puff... en fin, ese no es el tema. Ayer te vi hablando con Robin, ¿no le estarías desvelando la sorpresa, verdad? - dijo Zoro

- Claro que no, tengo tanto interés como vosotros en que se lleve una sorpresa, no lo estropearía, se guardar un secreto, ¿sabes? - contestó Franky

Zoro se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la puerta con paso lento pero firme. Cuando llegó a ella, se paró, giró la cabeza y con una mirada cómplice y dijo:

- Yo también Franky, yo también -

-

Mientras tanto, en cubierta: Chopper, Usopp y Brook ponían las guirnaldas de colores por todo el Sunny, miles de globos... Luffy y Nami colocaban una gran mesa de madera en medio de la cubierta, acompañada de 9 sillas. Sanji, en la cocina preparaba un delicioso desayuno estilo francés, cosa que encantaba a Robin, y lo servía. Zoro se unió a sus nakamas y ayudó a colocarlo todo.

Robin se despertó. Era su cumpleaños, no todos los días se cumplen 28 años. Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

- Adelante – dijo Robin

Franky entró. Robin aún estaba en camisón, un camisón negro brillante. El camisón le llegaba por menos de la mitad de los muslos. No era demasiado ajustado, pero al estar hecho de seda, se ceñía un poco al cuerpo de Robin, sobre todo por la parte del pecho. La parte de abajo esta hecha de encaje violeta, al igual que los tirantes y el borde del escote. Franky retiró la mirada automáticamente.

- ¡Perdona, Nico Robin, pensé que estarías vestida! - se apresuró a decir

- Franky, no importa... ahora iba a ducharme, pero puede esperar, ¿venías a decirme algo?

- Eh... pues la verdad es que ya no me acuerdo – contestó Franky, aquella visión tan mortalmente sexy de Robin le había dejado sin palabras, totalmente en blanco.

Franky estaba completamente rojo de vergüenza, pero observó que Robin no. Ella se limitaba a mirarlo confundida. La tranquilidad de la morena le ponía aún más nervioso, que no se tapara estando en camisón frente a él... Tenían bastante confianza pero... joder, ¿para tanto? Quizás no sentía vergüenza porque Franky era como un hermano para ella, o peor aún, como un padre. Era cierto que Franky era mayor que ella de hecho bastante mayor que ella, ¡pero no como para ser su padre! Estaba un poco ofendido, pero no podía pagarlo con ella, ella no tenía la culpa, era él. Él y su cabeza que le estaba volviendo loco desde hacía ya unos días.  
Franky giró la cara, que había apartado hacía un momento, y miró a Robin para contestarla porque pensaba que ya tendría la cara del color de su piel y no roja como hacía un instante. Nada más girarse y volver a verla: con su cabello oscuro descansando sobre sus hombros, sus ojos azules brillantes, ese camisón que era imposible pasar por alto... Volvió a ponerse rojo como un tomate.

- Franky, ¿qué ocurre? - preguntó ella divertida

- ¡Nada, de verdad! -contestó el peliazul, que fue interrumpido por Nami, que entró corriendo dentro de la habitación.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Robin! - gritó Nami mientras la abrazaba, después se giró hacia Franky - ¿Tú que haces aquí? Da igual, Usopp te estaba buscando así que largo, ¡Robin y yo tenemos que hacer cosas de chicas! - terminó de decir

Franky salió del cuarto de Robin y se dirigió a cubierta. Ni siquiera se había planteado ir a hablar con Usopp a ver qué quería, puesto que sabía que solo era una excusa de Nami para echarle de la habitación.

De repente, Franky recordó que había pensado en hacerle un regalo algo más personal a Robin. Tenía poco tiempo, los regalos iban a dárselos por la noche, durante la cena. Corrió hacia su cuarto de trabajo y se encerró en él, se sentó en su silla y comenzó a pensar como un loco. El trono estaba muy bien, realmente bien, pero hacía falta algo. Un detalle, algo pequeño pero que llamara la atención. Franky apoyaba los codos en su mesa y se ponía las manos en la nuca; de vez en cuando se rascaba la cabeza en señal de impaciencia. Tenía que pensar y algo y llevarlo a cabo, ¡pero ya!

-

Mientras, en el cuarto de Robin: Nami tumbada en su cama hablaba con Robin mientras ésta se duchaba.

- Hoy va a ser un gran día, Robin. - dijo Nami

- Eso espero, son las 9 de la mañana, ha ha – contestó la morena

- Perdona por hacer madrugar, ¡pero es tu cumple y no vas a pasarte el día durmiendo, eso ya lo hace Zoro! Ha ha – respondió la pelirroja

- Tienes razón, ¿así que vais a hacerme una fiesta? - dijo Robin

- ¿Vamos? ¡Há! Ya está hecha. Subestimas mi eficiencia, querida – dijo Nami, con suficiencia.

- Si nos están esperando, no deberíamos estar aquí de charla, ¿no crees? - dijo Robin mientras salía de la ducha cubierta únicamente por una toalla.

- Ah, por eso no te preocupes, les he dicho que por la mañana haríamos cosas de chicas. No quiero ni pensar en que están haciendo ellos ahora mismo... - dijo Nami poniendo cara de desconfianza.

- Vamos, ha ha, dales un voto de confianza, mujer – dijo Robin entre risas

- Bueno – comenzó a decir Nami – Y ahora, toca ponerte guapa – dijo Nami con una amplia sonrisa.

Estuvieron toda la mañana: pintándole las uñas a Robin, maquillándola, eligiendo la ropa que se iba a poner para la cena de por la noche, etc...

Mientras, Franky seguía encerrado en su sala de trabajos. Había puesto un cartel en la puerta de "no molestar", pero no hacía falta que alguien entrase para molestarle y desviar su atención; Luffy y los demás no paraban de dar gritos, saltar y jugar en cubierta así que le fue complicado conseguir concentrarse.

CONTINUARÁ...


	6. Chapter 6

Nami y Robin ya habían elegido todos los "modelitos". Robin se vistió con unos pantalones cortos negros, unas sandalias negras con tacón, y una blusa que dejaba al descubierto su "canalillo". Nami le había pintado las uñas de un rosa claro, y, sobre el maquillaje, solo le había puesto un poco de eye-liner y rímel.

Nami y Robin salieron a la cubierta. Luffy fue corriendo y abrazado a Robin al grito de : ¡FELICIDADES ROBIN! Los demás fueron felicitándola de distintas maneras. Todos se sentaron a la mesa, que previamente habían preparado Luffy y Nami. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, Robin fue posando la vista en cada uno de sus nakamas, sonriente, porque veía el entusiasmo de todos; hasta que encontró un sitio vacío.

- Franky... - susurro, en voz tan baja que fue casi imperceptible, la única que la escuchó fue Nami, que estaba sentada a su lado.

- Es verdad, chicos, ¿dónde está Franky? - preguntó Nami

- Está en su estudio, dijo que no se le molestara, que estaba trabajando en algo MUY importante – respondió Chopper, algo cabizbajo

Todos parecían haber perdido el ánimo de repente.

- Oh, vamos chicos, no importa, luego vendrá, es mi cumple, tenemos que pasarlo bien, ¿no? - dijo Robin intentando alegrar el panorama.

- ¡Sí! ¡Robin tiene razón! ¡Todos a comer y a beber! - gritó Usopp, alegre

- Son las 10:30, y estamos desayunando, ¿no crees que es un poco pronto para empezar a beber?¡Yohohohoho! – preguntó Brook

- ¡Para Zoro no!¡Ha ha ha ha ha!- dijo Luffy entre risas, y todos rieron con él, mientras Zoro mascullaba algo entre dientes, y apretaba los labios para no reírse también, pero no lo consiguió y soltó una sonora carcajada.

Sanji entró con los platos, el primero el de la cumpleañera, que era, obviamente en el que mas se había esmerado. Poco a poco, fue sirviendo los demás. Durante el desayuno todo fueron felicitaciones a Sanji por la comida, a Robin por el cumpleaños y a Luffy por inventarse, sobre la marcha durante el desayuno, innumerables chistes sobre el alcoholismo de Zoro.

Todo eran risas, que, quieras o no, desconcentraban a Franky. Llevaba encerrado en su sala de trabajo un par de horas. Había conseguido averiguar qué debía regalarle, pero aún no lo había terminado, y estaba perdiéndose el cumpleaños de Robin. "Hasta la noche no es la cena, tengo tiempo" se decía para sí, mientras seguía usando sus herramientas en aquel objeto. Franky estaba poniendo muchísimo cuidado y esmero en ello; solo esperaba que Robin entendiera el mensaje que quería transmitirle con ello y que lo apreciara.

-

El día iba pasando, los Mujiwara no paraban de hacer juegos, de bailar y de beber sake. Todos, a excepción de Franky, que seguía encerrado. Robin daba palmas y cantaba mientras Brook tocaba y Chopper y Nami bailaban juntos de las manos. Robin creía que esa debía ser la primera vez que Sanji no ponía celoso de cualquier chico que se acercara a Nami; aunque lo cierto es que Chopper no era un chico, era un renito, así que pronto le encontró explicación a ese suceso paranormal.  
Zoro ya se había quedado dormido. Aunque con todo lo que había bebido hasta ahora era normal, y eso que sólo era la 1 de la tarde. Y ella no iba a despertarle, así estaría descansado para la fiesta de por la noche. Luffy se dedicaba a explotarle la pompa que hacía Zoro al dormir, escondido tras el mástil, para que si se despertaba con intención de pegarle por lo que estaba haciendo, él pudiera huir con facilidad.  
Usopp y Sanji, que naturalmente ya había encendido uno de sus cigarrillos, contemplaban la escena.

Robin se lo estaba pasando muy bien, pero le faltaba alguien, y ese alguien era Franky. "¿Qué puede ser más importante que el cumpleaños de tu nakama?" se preguntaba triste.

Pasaron unas horas, ya eran las 10, hora de cenar. Franky salió de su cuarto de trabajo arrastrando el pesado trono con una cuerda, tapado con aquella tela de terciopelo. Sabiendo su fuerza, no le costó demasiado subir las escaleras con él a cuestas. Llegó a la cubierta y vio que no había nadie, solo oía las voces de sus nakamas en la cocina. Aprovechó ese momento para retirar la silla de madera que estaba en el sitio de Robin y poner el trono, aún cubierto, en su lugar. En ese mismo momento aparecieron Luffy, y los demás en cubierta.

- ¡Franky!¡Por fín te dignas a aparecer, cabronazo! - dijo Sanji

- ¿Qué hacías? - preguntó Usopp

- Estaba dando los últimos retoques al regalo de Robin – dijo con orgullo

Nada más terminar de decir esa frase, apareció Nami con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡A ver, inútiles!¿¡Acaso no habíamos dicho en la reunión que teníais que traer traje para la cena de por la noche!? - dijo algo alterada

- Si... - dijeron Luffy, Usopp y Chopper a la vez con resignación, y con un tono obediente.

- Oye, no hace falta que yo me ponga, es imposible que mejore, ni siquiera un poquito – dijo Zoro

- Ya sabemos que no, pero te lo vas a poner porque es el cumple de Robin, y tenemos que estar elegantes, o, en tu caso, presentables... - dijo Sanji mientras se encendía un cigarrillo con los ojos entrecerrados y miraba a Zoro con una sonrisa maliciosa esperando su ataque, que no tardó mucho tiempo en llegar.

- Brook, por favor, llevate a estos idiotas a vestirse – dijo Nami con un suspiro de desesperación – Y tu, Franky, ¡lárgate a vestirte! - gritó Nami

Todos se fueron para sus respectivos dormitorios y empezaron a vestirse y a arreglarse.

-

Media hora después, Franky salió de su cuarto. Le había costado mucho vestirse así. Nami le había comprado un traje en su visita a la isla, ya que él no pudo ir. Su traje era negro azulado, una camisa blanca y una corbata violeta. No sabía porqué, pero le parecía que lo de la corbata violeta lo había hecho aposta, ya que es el color favorito de Robin. Pero técnicamente, Nami no sabía nada de que Franky la quería hasta después de pasar por la isla; ¿quizás ya lo intuía?  
Lo peor y más extraño de ese traje para Franky era que llevaba pantalones. P-A-N-T-A-L-O-N-E-S: prenda de vestir que llevan todos los hombres del planeta excepto Franky que siempre, SIEMPRE, haga frío o calor, lleva puesta. Aún no se acostumbraba a tener las piernas cubiertas, y menos a llevar zapato cerrado.  
Empezó a subir las escaleras hacia la cubierta, estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Cuando llegó y vio la indumentaria de sus nakamas, los analizó a fondo: Sanji, llevaba un traje gris claro, con una corbata negra, una camisa blanca y unos mocasines negros; Zoro, llevaba un traje negro verdoso, una camisa blanca, una corbata negra a juego con sus zapatos; Usopp, llevaba un traje marrón oscuro, una camisa blanca, una corbata de color oro y unos zapatos negros, Chopper llevaba un trajecito blanco, una camisa azul clarito, una pajarita de color azul oscuro y unos zapatitos blancos; lo malo era que si se le ocurría transformarse en reno-hombre, el traje se rompería en mil trocitos; Luffy, llevaba un traje granate, una corbata plateada, una camisa blanca y unos zapatos negros, y su indispensable sombrero de paja; Brook, algo más arriesgado que los demás, se había enfundado un traje color lima, con una camisa blanca y una corbata fucsia, que como era de esperar no llevaba donde debería llevarla, la levaba puesta a modo de cinta de pelo en el afro; Nami, llevaba un vestido plateado con escote palabra de honor, que se ceñía en la cintura y caía libremente hasta la mitad del muslo, acompañado de unos buenos tacones grises, y el pelo recogido en un moño sujeto con una cinta de plata. Pero faltaba el nakama más importante de esa noche. Nico Robin.

- Chicos, ¿y Robin? - preguntó Franky, impaciente por ver cómo se había vestido.

- Estará a punto de salir – respondió Sanji, que no hacía más que admirar a Nami e intentar besarle la mano mientras ésta le apartaba.

En ese momento, se oyeron unos pasos. Todos se giraron hacia las escaleras que iban al piso inferior. Una figura fue subiendo los peldaños, hasta que llegó al final. A Franky le pareció que todo se iluminó por un momento, la belleza de Robin le deslumbraba.  
A Sanji se le salían los ojos de las órbitas, a Luffy le brillaban y sonreía como cuando algo le parece genial y le asombra, los demás se limitaban a mirar y sonreír.

- Que guapa, Robin – dijo Chopper con vergüenza.

- Muchas gracias, Chopper – dijo Robin con su voz suave.

Franky analizó a Robin a fondo, empezó por abajo y acabó por arriba: Unos tacones negros, siguió subiendo por sus delgadas piernas, el vestido que llevaba era violeta, le llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas, se ceñía a su fina cintura y se le anudaba detrás del cuello, lo que realzaba sus pechos. Su pelo negro azulado completamente liso peinado hacia la izquierda, algo inusual porque siempre llevaba flequillo recto, caía hasta algo más lejos que sus clavículas, y una flor de cerezo hacía de pinza, para sujetarle los pocos pelos rebeldes que pudiesen salírsele de aquel cuidado peinado, a la derecha. Sus uñas en un tono rosa clarito. Sus ojos: un eye-liner negro azabache para la parte de arriba, un tono morado (casi negro) en el párpado móvil, un rosa palo (casi blanco) en la zona del lagrimal, para iluminarle la mirada, al igual que el párpado inferior; un tono más rosado para el párpado superior, y un rímel muy potente que hacía que Robin tuviese unas pestañas larguísimas y enormes. Un colorete casi imperceptible, puesto que no la hacía falta; y un gloss rosa, que hacía sus labios muy apetecibles para Franky.

Robin miró a Franky y le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas.

CONTINUARÁ...


	7. Chapter 7

Todos se sentaron a la mesa, pero antes de que Robin pudiera, Franky se lo impidió.

- Bueno, creo que mi regalo es mejor que te lo de ahora, Nico Robin. - dijo Franky orgulloso

- Oh, vale – dijo Robin sorprendida

Franky retiró la tela que cubría el trono. Aquel trono que tanto había costado hacer a Franky, estaba ahora a la vista de todos.

- ¡Qué chulo! - gritaron Luffy y Chopper

- Es precioso, Franky – comentó Nami

- Impresionante – dijeron los demás

Pero faltaba la opinión de la cumpleañera. Franky estaba empezando a ponerse realmente nervioso. Miró en dirección a donde estaba ella y la vi observando el trono con evidente sorpresa.

- ¡Vaya!¡Franky, es precioso!Impresionante – dijo Robin sonriente, mirando a Franky

Franky resopló aliviado, su corazón que hasta hacía un momento había estado a punto de estallar por la velocidad a la que bombeaba ahora estaba relajado. Sonrió con amabilidad y separó el trono, como todo un caballero, para que ella se sentara.  
La cena transcurrió con normalidad, Luffy haciendo el tonto, Chopper y Usopp riéndole las gracias, Sanji admirando a Nami,y Zoro riéndose de él, Brook haciendo bromas de esqueleto mientras Franky se las reía, aunque en realidad Franky tenía la vista puesta, discretamente, en Robin, quién se lo estaba pasando de miedo con aquel espectáculo. Hubo un momento en que las miradas de Franky y Robin se cruzaron y Franky apartó la mirada avergonzado.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Sanji retiró los platos ayudado por Usopp. Había llegado la hora de dar los regalos.

- ¡REGALOS! -gritó Luffy

Nami fue detrás del mástil y sacó un lienzo.

- Robin, este es tu regalo – dijo

Robin le dio la vuelta y vio su retrato, era impresionante, parecía una fotografía.

- ¡Nami, es genial, me parezco muchísimo! Muchas gracias – contestó la morena entusiasmada

- Bueno, no es tan personal como el de Nami, pero espero que te guste – dijo Zoro, mientras le daba una botella de sake, el más caro que encontró.

- Vaya Zoro, gracias, ha ha, me vendrá bien – respondió Robin con un gesto de agradecimiento

-Robinceta mía, yo a parte de la cena... como me pareció que era poco, te he comprado este perfume, va acorde con tu personalidad, misteriosa y sexy – dijo Sanji haciéndose el encantador.

- Oh, gracias cocinero – contestó ella con una sonrisa amable

- Yo te he hecho estos jabones de baño con olor a flor del cerezo... - dijo Chopper sonrojado

- ¡Que detalle Chopper! - dijo Robin acariciándole el sombrero.

- ¡Ayyy!¡Que vergüenza! - contestó Chopper escondiéndose detrás de Nami

- Yo, como capitán del Sunny, ¡te entrego tu Jolly Roger personalizado! - Luffy trajo la gran, gran bandera de Robin y la extendió en el suelo.

- ¡Madre mía Luffy!¡Es enorme! Mira incluso puedo ponerla de moqueta en mi habitación, ha ha – contestó la morena

-¡Qué buena idea!¡No se me había ocurrido!¡Voy a llevártela allí, ahora vengo! - dijo Luffy con entusiasmo y se fue corriendo con la bandera.

- Lo mío, es lo mejor – dijo Usopp, cogió su tirachinas gigante y disparó algunos fuegos artificiales, que explotaron con un brillante color violeta y formaron un dibujo del Sunny y todos sus tripulantes a bordo, después se deshizo, y las chispas que caían parecían pétalos – estos fuegos los conseguí peleando contra un bravo dragón de la isla de los cerezos, que está en el East Blue... - pero antes de que pudiera seguir con su trola, Nami le dio una colleja y le dijo que se callara, que había aún otro regalo.

Brook se levantó de sus sitio, caminó hacia el mástil y se apoyó en él. Cogió el violín y dijo:

- Nico Robin. Hoy haces un año más. Hemos vivido pocas cosas juntos hasta ahora, pero creo que me atrevo a decir... - hizo una pausa, y la miró – Nico Robin, ¿ me enseñas las brag...- antes de que pudiera terminar la frase la pierna de Sanji apareció volando y le dio una fuerte patada en la mandíbula a Brook.

Todos, incluida Robin, rieron. Brook se levantó, cogió su violín y comenzó a tocar una canción de cumpleaños creada especialmente para ella.  
Nami cogió a Chopper de las manos y comenzaron a bailar. Antes de que Franky pudiera hacer nada, Sanji apareció y con una reverencia pidió salir a bailar a Robin que aceptó. Solo quedaron sentados en sus respectivas sillas Zoro, Usopp y Franky porque Luffy estaba bailando solo en modo discoteca.

- Maldito cocinero – dijo Zoro.

- ¿Por?¿Acaso querías bailar con Robin? - respondió Usopp confundido.

- No – hizo una pausa y miró discretamente a Franky – yo no – dijo finalmente.

Franky miró hacia otro lado como si no se diera por aludido. Pero no pudo evitar mirar bailar a Robin. Sonreía. Mucho. Quizás estaba feliz con Sanji. Franky la quería. Para Sanji no era ni la primera ni la segunda, para Franky era la única. Cómo podía ganársela tan rápido haciendo tan poco. No lo entendía. Pero se dio cuenta de que empezaba a sentirse mal. Tenía que estar allí por Robin, pero ahora mismo solo estaba por obligación moral, no por gusto.

Al cabo de un rato Nami sacó a bailar a Usopp y Chopper le pidió bailar a Franky, que aceptó a regañadientes. Luffy, Franky y Chopper bailando en modo discoteca, ejecutando los tres los mismos pasos. Ya tenían hasta una coreografía.  
Zoro, estaba más que borracho, aún sentado a la mesa, y Sanji seguía bailando con Robin, mientras Brook tocaba.

Pasados unos 20 minutos, Zoro estaba dormido en la silla. Luffy estaba agotado, y Chopper y Usopp también así que se fueron a dormir.  
Sobre la cubierta, que se había transformado en una pista de baile solo quedaban: Brook que seguía tocando sin parar, canción tas canción, Nami que ahora bailaba con Franky, y Sanji que seguía bailando con Robin.  
Franky estaba celoso no, lo siguiente. Es más, empezaba a cabrearse, llevaba toda la noche intentando estar un sólo momento a solas con ella para darle su regalo especial y Sanji no hacía más que quitársela, quizás inconscientemente, o quizás no. Franky sabía que Sanji sentía algo por otro miembro de la tripulación que no era Robin, ella era solo una tapadera. Entonces, ¿por qué hacía eso?  
Nami advirtió que Franky no estaba bien, miró hacia donde miraba él y vio el problema.

- Sanji-kun, ¿quieres bailar conmigo? - dijo Nami, para que Franky pudiera bailar con Robin.

- ¡Claro Namicilla! - contestó Sanji, que besó cordialmente la mano de Robin, cosa que hizo que Franky casi estallara de furia y fue con Nami.

Franky fue hacia Robin, pero algo se puso en medio. Brook había puesto un disco de música. Brook se había interpuesto entre ellos.

- Nico Robin. Llevo toda la noche tocando, quiero mi recompensa, que es un baile con la cumpleañera – dijo con actitud caballerosa.

Franky no pudo más. Estaba muy enfadado pero no podía estropearle el cumpleaños a Robin, la quería demasiado. Simplemente respiró hondo para calmarse y se fue sin mediar palabra. Brook cogió a Robin de una mano y puso su otra mano en su cintura. Robin ni siquiera miraba a Brook mientras bailaban, solo miraba como Franky se iba.  
Franky bajaba los escalones para ir a su habitación. Su enfado había pasado a ser tristeza. La culpa no era de Sanji, ni de Brook, ellos no hicieron nada con malicia. Si Robin hubiese querido hablar con él durante la noche, o bailar con él, lo habría hecho. Se había dado cuenta de que Robin no le quería, que ni siquiera había hecho falta darle el regalo que le había hecho, y que aún llevaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, para saber si le correspondía. Franky pasó por delante de su cuarto de trabajo y cogió el cartel que tenía puesto de "no molestar". Cuando llegó a su cuarto, lo puso en la puerta, entró y cerró. Se sentó en su cama mirando a la ventana, se quitó aquellos incómodos pantalones, pero se dejó la chaqueta del traje. Metió la mano en el bolsillo, y sacó el regalo de Robin, lo miró, lo acarició y lo dejó sobre la mesilla de noche.

-

Mientras tanto en cubierta:

Nami estaba preocupada por Franky, se había ido así, tan de repente. Además, todo esto le daba pena porque Robin también estaba sufriendo, solo había que verle la cara.  
De repente, Zoro se despertó, vio la escena y frunció el ceño. Se interpuso entre Sanji y Nami, Sanji se enfadó un poco pero Nami le tranquilizó y le dijo que el siguiente baile sería para él. Sanji murmurando algo entre dientes se fue a recoger los platos y a llevarlos a la cocina. Mientras, Nami le contó todo a Zoro mientras bailaban. Zoro soltó a Nami y fue hacia la cocina para hablar con Sanji.

- Cocinero, tenemos que hablar... - dijo Zoro con voz seria

- ¿Qué quieres, marimo? - contestó el rubio

Zoro le hizo sentarse y le contó todo, mientras bebían sake.  
Cuando terminó de contárselo, Zoro pensó *Pues al final no se guardar un secreto* y rió levemente. Sanji se sintió culpable y comprendió porqué se había ido así.  
Realmente Sanji estaba enamorado en secreto de otro miembro de la tripulación; alguien que ninguno de sus nakamas se imaginaría. Sin embargo, se había dedicado a coquetear con Robin sin ningún fin, privándole a Franky de tener cualquier oportunidad con ella.  
Ya llevaban una botella de sake cada uno, y su conversación se tornaba más sincera por momentos.

- Zoro, tu sabes que no lo he hecho con maldad, ¿no? - preguntó Sanji avergonzado

- ¿Yo? Que voy a saber yo. Sólo tonteas como un imbécil con cada mujer que pasa por delante...- contestó mientras apartaba la mirada.

- ¡Ya sabes que soy un gentleman, joder! -dijo Sanji riéndose como un borracho, no demasiado alto para no despertar a sus nakamas

- Haz lo que tengas que hacer para que tu conciencia quede limpia, gentleman de pacotilla- respondió con sequedad, a lo cual Sanji respondió con una mueca de preocupación y agachando la cabeza.

- Zoro... - susurró Sanji

- ¿Qué...? - el peliverde le miró

Sanji se levantó de la silla lentamente y se acercó a él. Zoro seguía esperando una respuesta a su sencilla pregunta. Se agachó ligeramente y cuando estuvieron cara a cara, Sanji le besó. Zoro sorprendido se apartó, miró a Sanji esperando una carcajada de borracho y así una excusa para zurrarle por lo que acababa de hacer. Sin embargo, Sanji estaba ahí delante, serio pero expectante, con la expresión curiosa de un niño.  
*¡¿Lo ha hecho en serio?!*-Pensó Zoro a punto de estallar. Su pulso se aceleraba cada milésima de segundo que permanecía mirando a los azules ojos de Sanji. Parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido, tenía que tomar una decisión: mostrarle lo que sentía o patearle el culo con el fin de que no volviese a pasar, el tema se olvidara y todo volviera a la "normalidad". No es que prefiriera fingir enfados hacia él solo para tener algún tipo de contacto físico a tener una relación, o lo que quiera que fuera, con él, pero sería más sencillo. No habría que explicarle a sus nakamas sus orientaciones sexuales, no sabía si lo aceptarían.  
Zoro dejó de pensar, agarró a Sanji por la nuca y lo atrajó hacia sí. Se fundieron en un apasionado beso.  
Hasta que Zoro notó un líquido resbalando por su barbilla.

- ¡Ero-cook! ¡Estás sangrando por la nariz!

- ¡Mierda! - Respondió Sanji aturdido por la embriaguez. Se secó la sangre con la manga.

Los dos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas,¿había sido demasiado para el cocinero en una sola noche?

-Eres una nenaza - rió Zoro, acariciandole el brazo.

-Pues esta nenaza...-se tambaleó debido a su embriaguez -... va a arreglar lo que ha jodido - respondió muy serio. Luego añadió un ¡hip!, miró a Zoro, asintió y salió por la puerta de la cocina.

Todos se iba a acostarse ya, Nami, Zoro y Brook recogieron los globos y los adornos ya que los demás se habían ido a dormir pronto, ahorrándose ese marrón.  
"Qué cara más dura", pensó Zoro.

-

Franky, sentado sobre el borde de su cama, se peinaba el tupé intentando desviar su mente hacia otra cosa que no fuera Robin, pero le era imposible.  
Estaba enamorado de ella, daba igual si ella le correspondía o no.  
En las aventuras que tuviesen posteriormente, él iba a cuidarla y a protegerla, aunque de ello dependiese su vida.

CONTINUARÁ...


	8. Chapter 8

Franky seguía sentado sobre el lateral de su cama, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

*Toc, toc, toc*

Franky se levantó, caminó hasta la puerta y abrió. Allí estaba Sanji, ALGO bebido. Se tambaleaba un poco, pero el agarrarse al marco de la puerta le hizo estabilizarse.

- Franky, mee lo han contado tooodo, lo siento muucho de verdad – dijo Sanji

- Joder, pues si que vas mal... - hizo una pausa – no importa, de verdad, son cosas que pasan... - dijo franky con resignación.

- Nno tio, en serio que lo siento, ya sabes que yo no quiero nada con ella, mis inclinaciones son distintas a lo que creéis... – dijo Sanji intentando ponerse serio mientras se tambaleaba - Por ejemplo ésta inclinación- Sanji se dejó caer contra la pared de cabeza, dándose un gran golpe, e hizo el ángulo de 45º que hace Brook. Después cayó al suelo y rió como un tonto.

- No te sienta nada bien el alcohol, Sanji, no vuelvas a beber, hahaha- CONTESTÓ Franky, que había conseguido reírse de verdad por primera vez en toda la noche.  
Ayudó a Sanji a ponerse de pie.- Espera, ¿...Dis..tin..tas?- Franky le miró algo confundido - ¡¿No te molarán los animales o algo así..!?

- Tss... bueno... puede llegar a ser una verdadera bestia... - Franky alzó una ceja confuso, pero Sanji continuó - No, no seas perturbado, los animales NO - contestó muy serio, y soltó una risita tonta al final.

- No te preocupes, Sanji, anda... vete a dormir – dijo el peliazul girándole en dirección a su habitación.

Sanji se fue dando tumbos apoyándose en las paredes, pero finalmente llegó sano y salvo. Franky entró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta. Se puso a mirar por su ventana. Había luna llena, igual que aquel día que estuvo en cubierta con Robin de madrugada. Estaba seguro de que no se había imaginado aquella caricia. Pero si había sido real... ¿por qué Robin se comportaba así? Como si le diera igual. Franky estaba destrozado y agotado.

* Toc, toc, toc * De repente, llamaron a la puerta.

- Sanji... vamos dejalo ya, de verdad que está todo bien... - dijo Franky sin ni siquiera girarse.

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente, pero aun así Franky se dio cuenta. Se giró. Allí estaba Robin, aún vestida elegante, frente a él. Había creado una mano desde el otro lado de la habitación y así es como había abierto el pestillo de la puerta.

- ¿Ni-nico Robin...? - dijo Franky tartamudeando. No se esperaba que estuviera allí.

- Hola Franky, no tengo sueño y me gustaría estrenar la botella que me ha regalado Zoro – respondió Robin simpática

- Claro, si-siéntate – contestó Franky mientras le buscaba una silla cómoda para que se sentara. Pero ella pasó por alto eso y se sentó en el borde de su cama. Franky hizo lo mismo.

Franky no se atrevía a mirar a Robin directamente, ella le intimidaba bastante. Además, la situación era incómoda, ambos sentados en su cama: ella vestida de forma muy elegante y él sin pantalones. Era cierto que él estaba acostumbrado a no llevarlos, pero en ese preciso momento en el que se sentía muy débil emocionalmente , no le hubiera importado llevarlos puestos.  
Franky buscaba unos vasos para el vino pero no había ninguno.

- No te preocupes, podemos beber a morro, ha ha, no es propio de una señorita, pero es mi cumpleaños y se me permite hacer una excepción, ¿verdad? - dijo ella guiñándole un ojo a Franky. Robin intentaba sacar el tapón de corcho pero no podía, así que Franky le quitó la botella y se la abrió en seguida.

- Franky, ¿por qué te has ido así de repente? - preguntó Robin, que sí le miraba directamente

- Ah, nada, estaba muy cansado y eso... - respondió algo nervioso, y dió un trago a la botella y se la devolvió.

- ¿Y por qué no has estado con nosotros por la mañana? Únicamente has llegado para la cena – preguntó Robin algo triste mientas daba un pequeño sorbo.

- Ah, es que estaba haciendo uno de tus regalos... - dijo Franky cabizbajo pidiéndole la botella con gesto con la mano.

- ¿Uno de mis regalos? Pero si solo me has dado uno – dijo Robin confundida, mientras Franky daba un nuevo trago.

- Ya bueno, es que no he tenido la ocasión de dártelo antes... como estabas con Sanji... - respondió el peliazul con evidente protesta y y le devolvió la botella.

- Ya, es un poco pesado, hemos bailado casi 20 minutos juntos, ¿acaso no había nadie que pudiese quitármelo de encima? - dijo Robin divertida y dio un trago bastante largo.

Franky se sorprendió por esa respuesta. Primero, porque se tomara ese tema tan a la ligera; y segundo, porque dijera eso de Sanji.

- ¿Acaso no baila bien? - dijo Franky confundido, y le quitó la botella para beber de nuevo.

- Sí, pero me acapara... - contestó Robin con aire interesante, haciendo que una mano que creó le quitara la botella a Franky y se la devolviera.

Franky, no sabía que decir a eso. Robin estaba siendo muy directa, o quizás él escuchaba lo que quería escuchar. Robin se acercó discretamente a Franky. Lo hizo tan lentamente que ni se dio cuenta. Franky seguía mirando por la ventana, no quería mirarla porque temía ponerse rojo otra vez.

- Nico Robin...

- Franky, puedes llamarme solo Robin si quieres – dijo Robin soltando una suave risita y dando un nuevo trago. Lo cierto es que el alcohol empezaba a hacerles efecto.

- Hmm... bueno, es que es un nombre muy bonito... - dijo Franky que ya estaba rojo, pero no sabía si por la situación o por el alcohol.

- Gracias Franky... - dijo Robin dulcemente - ¿Vas a darme mi segundo regalo? - continuó acercándose algo más a Franky.

- ¡Oh! Claro, casi se me olvida. - respondió Franky mientras lo cogía de la mesilla de noche. Esperaba que Robin no se hubiera fijado en que estaba allí, pretendía ser una sorpresa, pero dejarlo encima de la mesilla había sido un error.

Por desgracia para Franky, ahora si debía mirar a Robin para darle ese regalo. Se giró hacia ella y la miró a los ojos. La luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana iluminaba a Robin dándole un brillo azulado a su pelo, y haciendo que sus ojos azules brillaran como si tuviesen diamantes. Franky estaba rojísimo y eso no pasó inadvertido para Robin, que sonrió dulcemente.

- He de decir, que me ha costado mucho hacerlo... - dijo Franky intentando recomponerse.

Robin asintió amablemente. Franky le acercó la mano a Robin y ésta la miró. Franky abrió la mano. Un colgante. Un colgante del mismo material que el trono, en forma de óvalo. Era como una especie de almendra recubierta por metal en forma de ramitas y pétalos; y colgaba de una cadena plateada. Robin estaba impresionada, como Franky, con esas manos tan grandes había sido capaz de crear algo tan pequeño y delicado, algo tan frágil y a la vez tan fuerte porque estaba hecho de metal. Robin lo acariciaba pensativa y descubrió que en un lateral tenía un cierre. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Franky, cómo si con una simple mirada estuviera preguntándole si debía abrirlo. Franky asintió y Robin abrió con cuidado el colgante, dentro había dos fotos pegadas a cada lado del colgante respectivamente: la de la izquierda era un pequeño dibujo de su madre, que Franky había pedido a Nami que hiciera, y la de la derecha era un dibujo de todos los Mujiwara. Robin se quedó en silencio mirándolo sin decir ni hacer nada.  
Franky estaba nervioso, necesitaba una reacción, buena o mala pero la necesitaba, verla así, como si se hubiese quedado congelada le ponía muy nervioso, pensó que le iba a estallar el corazón.  
Robin tenía los ojos húmedos, de un momento a otro se le iban a saltar las lágrimas, y Franky no sabía si de emoción o de tristeza. No sabía que hacer así que se arriesgó y quiso rematar la faena.

- Robin, dale la vuelta... - dijo Franky en un susurro y se agachó un poco hacia Robin.

Robin, que ya había dejado que sus lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas, cerró el colgante y le dio la vuelta. En el dorso había algo grabado. Robin se frotó un poco los ojos con una de sus manos "postizas" para poder distinguirlo, pues las lágrimas se lo impedían. "Te quiero", leyó.

CONTINUARÁ...


	9. Chapter 9

Su cara no fue de sorpresa, lo que confundió a Franky. Robin se quedó en silencio durante un segundo, en el cual sus lágrimas cesaron. Franky quería reconfortarla por lo que se acercó algo más hacia ella y le puso el brazo sobre los hombros. Con su otra mano retiró lentamente el pelo, que se había quedado pegado por culpa de las lágrimas a su rostro. Robin levantó un poco la mirada. Sus ojos, llorosos aún, brillaban con la luz de la luna; sus mejillas enrojecidas por haber llorado, y posiblemente por el exceso de alcohol, sus labios entreabiertos, por los que exhalaba profundamente. Franky había visto llorar a Robin en Ennies Lobby, pero ni la había visto tan de cerca, ni el momento era el mismo, ni las lágrimas tenían el mismo significado. Robin parecía triste, pero él sabía que esas lágrimas eran de felicidad. Robin no estaba triste, solo estaba abrumada; pensar que alguien había puesto tanto empeño en algo así para ella, en algo que tanto trabajo le había costado; y que ella se había dedicado a pensar durante todo el día que Franky tenía cosas mejores que hacer que estar con ella en su cumpleaños. Robin miró a Franky: la luz de la luna le daba un brillo tan cálido a sus ojos. Su tupé, repeinado brillaba, aún más azul que de costumbre. Robin se quedó mirando fijamente a Franky.

- Rob... - Franky no consiguió terminar la frase.

Robin se había lanzado encima suyo y la había abrazado agarrándose a su cuello. Franky no sabía que hacer así que, hizo lo que se le da bien, actuar por instinto. Colocó sus brazos a su alrededor y la abrazó fuertemente. Estuvieron así unos 3 segundos, después Robin se separó un poco de él y lo miró a los ojos, estaban muy cerca, a unos 3 cm más o menos. Ambos tenían los ojos entrecerrados. Franky se moría por besarla, la tenía a su alcance allí mismo. Además, en ese momento Franky estaba seguro de que ella no se apartaría, sino no habría hecho eso. Franky se inclinó un poco hacia sus labios que estaban entreabiertos. Robin se quedó quieta esperando el beso, que no tardó en llegar. Los labios de Franky se superpusieron sobre los de Robin. Era el momento con el que tantas veces había soñado, que tanto había esperado. Era un beso muy dulce y lento, tenían toda la noche por delante, no había prisa. Robin acariciaba el pelo de Franky y su cuello, y él acariciaba su espalda y su mejilla. No pensaba soltarla, ni ahora ni nunca, si hubiera sido por él habría hecho que ese momento durara para siempre.

De repente, Robin intensificó el beso introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Franky. Su beso se volvió más apasionado. Robin hizo crecer dos brazos del colchón de Franky que le quitaron la chaqueta del traje, mientras con sus verdaderas manos se aferraba a su pelo ya su cuello acariciándolo. Franky, colocó sus manos en el culo de Robin y la colocó sentada a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, lo que hizo que a Robin se le levantara un poco el vestido. Cuando Franky tuvo quitada la chaqueta del traje, Robin lo tumbó en la cama. Y le quitó la corbata. Después fue desabrochándole los botones de la camisa.  
Acababan casi de empezar y la erección de Franky ya era notable.

Mientras, Franky le bajaba la cremallera del vestido. Robin le quitó la camisa a Franky. Y Franky le sacó el vestido a Robin. El proceso de desvestimiento había hecho que hubieran dejado de besarse, por lo que en cuanto terminaron, volvieron a fundirse en un beso. Franky había advertido que la lencería de Robin era violeta y negra, tenía los ojos cerrados mientras la besaba, pero el simple hecho de imaginársela con esa lencería y darse cuenta de que estaba en esa situación con ella hizo que su erección se volviera BASTANTE más notable.

Robin también lo noto. Como respuesta, ella abandonó sus labios para centrase en su torso. Franky era muy fuerte y musculoso. Además, aunque su torso estuviera reformado por el accidente que sufrió cuando era adolescente, y por el que se convirtió en un cyborg, seguía teniendo un tacto suave y humano.

Los besos que Robin depositaba sobre el torso de Franky hicieron que la su respiración se agitara, era una de las cosas más sensuales que le habían hecho nunca, aunque no había hecho casi nada, puesto que había estado soltero la mayor parte de su vida, un par de amores cuando fue joven y punto. Pero nada comparable a lo que sentía ahora por Robin y a lo que ella le hacía sentir. Además su aroma a flores lo embriagaba, ventajas de la Hana Hana no mi...  
Robin continuó besando su torso y fue bajando... pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar al miembro de Franky, éste la paró, y la subió de nuevo hacia sus labios. No pensaba dejarla rebajarse a eso, por lo menos aún no. Primero haría que ella disfrutara. "Las señoritas primero."

Franky intentó desabrochar el cierre de su sujetador, pero sus dedos eran demasiado grandes y no podía, así que Robin creó dos manos que lo hicieron por él, mientras ella le besaba sensualmente. Franky retiró con cuidado aquella molesta prenda. Y mientras se besaban él acariciaba los pechos de Robin. Pensar que aquella mujer tan perfecta, estaba así con él, sólo un cyborg, y en su opinión ni siquiera muy atractivo, pudiendo estar con un humano. Robin era preciosa podría estar con quién quisiera, pero estaba con él.

Ambos giraron en la cama, de modo que cambiaron de posición ahora él estaba arriba. Colocó ambos brazos a los lados de Robin, haciendo que todo su peso descansara en ellos, y no en ella, quién no abría podido soportar tanto peso, pues Franky estaba hecho de acero en su mayoría, aunque luego externamente estuviese recubierto de carne.

Franky la besaba sin descanso, y ella se aferraba con las uñas a su espalda, con los brazos situados por encima de los hombros.  
Franky acariciaba su vientre y su cintura, quería que ese momento fuese eterno. Cada vez que las manos y dedos de Franky acariciaban cualquier parte de su cuerpo, Robin se estremecía.

Hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba a Franky, pero ni se lo había dicho a nadie, ni lo había intentado llevar a cabo. Robin, no quería exponerse a un rechazo. Siempre había estado sola emocionalmente, y eso, no solo la había hecho más fuerte, sino que la había hecho más solitaria y desconfiada. Aunque sabía que podía confiar en Franky como nakama, nunca quiso arriesgarse a que él no sintiera lo mismo. Después de todo, aunque Franky fuese mayor que ella, tenía la madurez de un chico de 17 años, en cambio ella tenía una madurez digna de una persona de 60, cosa que a veces no era muy útil. Además Robin era algo siniestra; y desde el momento en que en Thriller Bark se negó ha hacer la transformación que Franky quería hacer con él y los demás pensó que le guardaba algo de rencor. Y si a eso le sumamos que en Water Seven le apretó los testículos para que se uniera a la tripulación... Digamos que la idea que tenía Robin de lo que Franky sentía hacia ella no era muy buena. Pero esa noche todo había salido a la luz. Se había dado cuenta de que Franky la quería, tanto como ella a él.

Franky seguía besándola sin descanso. Él no sabía como iba a acabar aquello, no sabía si después de eso iban a ser pareja, no sabía si eso para Robin no era más que un pasatiempo, una forma de desfogarse. Después de todo, en una tripulación de 9 nakamas tenía que haber tensión sexual. Aunque algunos de ellos quedaran "descartados" por el simple hecho de que no eran humanos ( como Chopper ) o por que estaban técnicamente muertos ( Brook ). Pero los demás, eran humanos o casi, en el caso de Franky. Un barco lleno de personas de entre 17 y 30 y pocos años de edad... era imposible que ninguno de ellos se hubiese enamorado o simplemente sintiera curiosidad, aunque fuese por alguien de alguna isla en las que habían desembarcado. Sabía que algunos de sus nakamas si sentían algo por otros de la tripulación pero no decía nada, únicamente porque ellos sabrían cuando era el momento de decirlo, si es que decidían hacerlo. Pero su preocupación ahora era ella, como siempre lo había sido. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que se estaba rayando, asique en vez de ponerse a pensar, decidió aprovechar el momento.

Franky cogió suavemente la goma de las bragas de Robin y las bajó poco a poco, sin ni siquiera dejar de besarla. Robin no opuso resistencia, en ese momento podría haber habido un ataque enemigo, que ellos no iban a dejar de hacerlo.  
Franky terminó de quitárselas y las dejó caer fuera de la cama. Nada más hacerlo, se retiró de los labios de Robin y comenzó a besar su cuello, alternando los besos con ligeros mordiscos que hacían gemir a Robin. Franky fue realizando la misma operación mientras bajaba hacia sus pechos. A éstos les dedicó bastante tiempo.  
Más tarde, bajó hasta su vientre, la cual rozó con sus labios incansablemente y la besó.  
Franky subió hasta los labios de Robin y ésta le besó agarrándose y tirando de su pelo para apretarlo contra ella. Robin creó una manos que le quitaron el tanga a Franky.  
Franky se situó sobre ella sin dejar de besarla. Lentamente, se separó un poco de ella y la miró a los ojos esperando su permiso para comenzar la acción. Robin asintió.  
Franky sin pensárselo dos veces entró en ella, con cuidado para no lastimarla.  
Durante una media hora Franky estuvo realizando un vaivén de caderas mientras Robin gemía, no muy alto por si los demás se despertaban. Franky podía haber estado así durante mucho tiempo, puesto que cuando sufrió aquel accidente también se modificó el miembro, y podía mantenerlo erecto durante el tiempo que quisiera y a "plena potencia". Pero Robin estaba exhausta, ella yacía jadeante en la cama, sudando, no podía más. Franky se percató, la besó suavemente y se tumbó a su lado en la cama, ambos cubiertos por la sábana.  
Franky se quedó boca arriba, en el lado izquierdo de la cama, y con el brazo derecho estirado de forma que Robin lo usaba de almohada. Robin, por el contrario permaneció en el lado derecho de la cama... mirándole.

CONTINUARÁ...


	10. Chapter 10

Habían pasado unos minutos en silencio. Franky no sabía si debía decir algo, después de todo él la amaba, y acababan de hacerlo, pero no quería fastidiarlo, así que prefirió quedarse callado.  
Robin tumbada a su lado se limitaba a mirarle fijamente. El silencio era agradable para ella pero sabía que Franky se moría por decir algo.

- Franky, ¿qué ocurre? - preguntó al fin Robin.

- Nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas? - contestó Franky, intentando que dejara el tema.

- Vamos... sé que te pasa algo, cuéntamelo... - contestó la morena acercándose más a él y depositando un suave beso en su mejilla.

Franky permaneció en silencio unos segundos y después respondió.

- ¿Qué soy para tí? Es decir... - hizo una pausa - ¿ y ahora, después de esto que va a ocurrir ? - dijo el peliazul desviando la mirada tristemente

- La verdad... - dijo Robin con la cabeza agachada y mirando de forma seria y pensativa a la sábana.

Franky estaba a punto de empezar a hiper-ventilar, la verdad es que quería oír lo que quería decirle, pero también quería salir de allí lo antes posible. La forma que tuvo Robin de empezar la respuesta no le dio mucha tranquilidad. Su corazón latía muy fuerte, y había tanto silencio que estaba completamente seguro de que Robin oía su corazón. Giró un poco la cara hacia ella.

- Franky... - hizo una pausa, durante la cual, Franky enarcó una ceja nervioso – Cuando los Mugiwara llegamos a Water Seven... Nos robaste el dinero para comprar un barco nuevo... - hizo otra pausa, y Franky agachó la cabeza apenado, eso le rompía el corazón. Antes a él sólo le importaba él mismo y sus " secuaces " y sentía tanto haberles dado esos problemas. Aunque gracias a eso, había sucedido una serie de acontecimientos que le habían hecho llegar a esa situación de estar con la que amaba tan profundamente. Robin continuó hablando. - Me encontré con el CP 9, estaba dispuesta a entregar mi vida a cambio de la de mis nakamas, sin duda. Nunca le había tenido aprecio a mi vida, no desde lo que ocurrió en Ohara, pero entregar tu vida para salvar a quiénes quieres es una buena forma de morir. - ante esto, Franky levantó la cabeza y la miró – Me llevaron a Ennies Lobby, y tú viniste conmigo, obviamente no por voluntad propia – dijo mientras soltaba una risita – Pensé que iba a morir allí. Cuando me trasladaban por el puente... Y de repente, tú. Sólo tú. Sin conocerme de nada, a una auténtica extraña, a quién medio mundo quiere muerta... Tú arriesgaste tu vida. Aún lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer... Te pusiste delante de mí, justo cuando iban a disparar, paraste todas las balas. - Franky sonrío levemente – Me sacaste de allí, sana y salva. Nos creaste un nuevo barco y te uniste a nosotros... - después de esto, esbozó una sonrisa

- Estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que la forma que tuviste de hacer que me uniera a la tripulación no fue la más adecuada... - dijo Franky entre dientes.

Robin se acercó más aún a él, acarició su barbilla suavemente con sus finos dedos y le miró de forma seductora.

- Bueno, ese fue nuestro " primer contacto ", estoy segura de qué en el fondo si que le vistes su " puntillo " - respondió la morena sensualmente. La cara de Franky se volvió roja de repente y se acercó a ella para besarla, pero ella le esquivó.

- No seas impaciente, dejame terminar – contestó Robin guiñándole un ojo – En Thriller Bark, siempre fuiste conmigo... - volvió ha agachar la cabeza – Recuerdo cuando estábamos en el puente... - Robin entrecerró los ojos apenada, y Franky le cogió la mano – El puente se rompió... y tú, tú caíste... - los ojos de Robin empezaban a estar húmedos – creí que te perdía... - enmudeció de repente solo con pensarlo.

Franky se sorprendió. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Robin se preocupaba más de lo necesario por él. ¡¿Le quería?!  
Todos necesitamos sentirnos queridos. Pero en el fondo Franky aún pensaba que Robin se ha había acostado con él por capricho o necesidad, quién sabe.

- Robin, yo... - intentó decir Franky pero Robin le interrumpió.

- Franky, sí, sí me importas, ¿eso es lo que ibas a preguntarme? Todos mis nakamas me importan... Pero por ti, por ti siento algo especial – dijo, y levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Franky.

- Dilo – susurró Franky mientras cerraba los ojos

- Te quiero, Franky – susurró Robin.

Franky se lanzó bruscamente encima de Robin. Las sábanas se descolocaron, y algunas almohadas se cayeron de la cama. Los labios de Franky se fundieron con los de Robin en un apasionado beso. Ni siquiera habían llegado a vestirse de nuevo, por lo que la ropa no fue un impedimento para volver a desatar su pasión. Sus labios se presionaban y sus lenguas se entrelazaban. Franky colocó una almohada bajo la cabeza de Robin para que estuviera más cómoda. Se separó un momento de ella.

- Y respecto a lo de "qué va a pasar" - dijo Robin – pasará lo que tú quieras que pase.

- Robin, te quiero y quiero estar contigo, si por mí fuera... - Franky cerró los ojos, no quería decirlo y espantarla, era algo importante, hay que estar muy seguro de eso para decirlo; y lo cierto es que, estar desnudo encima de tu amante no es el mejor momento ni la mejor forma de decirlo; sin embargo, lo hizo – Robin, quiero estar contigo, no me hace falta conocer a más mujeres, estoy seguro, no es el mejor momento...- rió nervioso - sólo quiero saber si tu sientes lo mismo...de ser así, te lo pediré en condiciones, pero de no ser así... - No pudo terminar la frase porque Robin le interrumpió

- Te quiero Franky, y sí, siento lo mismo – respondió sonriente – pero creo que éste no es el mejor momento, no - dijo riendo

Franky la besó en la frente y se colocó a su lado en la cama abrazándola. Robin le abrazó también y dijo:

- Esto equivale al baile que te debo, ¿no? - dijo Robin con una sonrisa pícara.

- Lo supera, y de sobra – respondió, pero Robin ya se había dormido sobre su musculoso pecho.

FIN.


End file.
